Lives
Lives are a fundamental element in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. They appear on the top-left corner of the game screen in a red heart. The maximum number of lives you can have at one time is 5. One life is refilled every 30 minutes. If you have one or more lives, you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button, you will lose a life. When you run out of lives, it's game over and you will not be able to play any levels, and the "Out of lives" screen will appear. How to get lives You can get more lives by: *Asking your friends. You can ask your friends to send you lives. *Waiting for your lives to refill. Lives will refill every 30 minutes. *Buying more lives. When you run out of lives, the "Out of lives" screen will automatically appear. You can also access this screen by clicking on the + button next to the red heart and count-down timer. This screen gives you two options; "Ask Friends" and a buy button. The buy button is strategically placed to make people click on it (it is green like the "play" and "try again" button and is in the same place as those two buttons. If you don't pay attention before clicking, you could accidentally buy more lives). It costs 12 gold bars to refill your lives. *Claiming an offer. Accepting and Sending Lives When you log in to the game, a "Your messages" screen will appear. This screen will show all of the requests sent by your friends accumulated from the last time you logged in, including lives sent or requested by friends and requests to help unlock the next episode. There is an "Accept all" button at the bottom of the screen but it is not recommended to click this button if you have numerous requests. You can manually open this screen by clicking on the white envelope on the blue bar at the top. *As the maximum number of lives you can have at one time is 5, you have to accept the requests individually if you want to use all of them. *If you accept lives when your lives are full, you will not gain more lives as the maximum number of lives you can have at one time is restricted to 5. You can send lives by: *Clicking on the heart/envelope button. This button is situated on the top bar, to the left of the messages button. You can access the "Send lives" screen there where you can select friends to send lives to. *Clicking on the heart next to your friend's name under the "High Score" section of the level screen. You can also click on the "send to all" button at the bottom. *Accepting requests. When your friend sends you a life, it will appear in the "Your messages" screen with the description "Friend gave you a life. Accept and send one back!". When you accept the life, a life will be sent back to your friend. Gallery BWS3 Ask for Lives Lives Full.png|Full of lives BWS3 Out of Lives 0.png|Out of Lives: Aks friends or refill by gold bars BWS3 Out of Lives 1.png|Out of lives at the refill time (30 seconds): 1 live BWS3 Out of Lives 5.png|Out of lives: Full BWS3 Ask for Lives Ask Friends.png|Lives: Ask friends for lives BWS3 Ask for Lives Bubble Friends Ask.png|List of friens BWS3 Ask for Lives Bubble Friends.png|Send a message and waiting... Category:Elements